Machines for noduling are used to transform metal-scrap into a manageable, easily transportable and material recognisable way in order to detect a basis for a material conform precondition for re-usage of metal-scrap by machines.
Comminuting machines are used in a pre-stage of re-using of metal-scrap in order to transform bulky metal-scrap into a dimension that makes it manoeuvrable, after treatment in a comminuting machine, for further processing by a noduling machine in order to obtain material specific components for re-usage purposes.
It is common to both machine types, since metal-scrap for further treatment is bulky and less suitable for manipulation, metal pieces get jammed or at least prevent operation of such machines by friction if not even stop them completely. For this reason the housing of such machines, in which a rotating rotor equipped with metal hammer-rods is placed, is designed bipartite so that it may be opened for cleaning and maintenance purposes. Each of both machine-types has its characteristics. A conversion of one type of these machines into the other one for noduling and comminuting machines is not possible due to technical reasons up to now.